En la oscuridad de la noche
by jaliluc
Summary: historia de amor de candy y terry donde se encuentran en una situacion muy comprometedora
1. Chapter 1

En la oscuridad de la noche.

Por Janice Lilibeth Lucero

CAPITULO I

No deberías de estar aquí. Dijo Terry a Candy cuando descubrió que estaba afuera, sentada en un sillón viendo al cielo estrellado aun cuando hacía bastante frio, su balcón conectaba al de ella, su esposa, la que había llevado al altar solo por un acuerdo, una acuerdo que bien caro estaba pagando.

Si ya entrare. Dijo ella sin voltear a verlo

Esta haciendo frio no.

Mucho.

Candy no se había percatado de lo bien que se miraba así, semidesnudo nada mas con una pantalón de dormir su cabello revuelto y su pecho al aire, pero esa noche lo noto, tenia horas allí afuera queriendo dormirse, mas no podía, estaba preocupada, tenia tantas cosas en la mente, el, si el, tenia días rondando por la casa como si fuese un **modelo**, mas no se percataba de las sensaciones que le provocaba, si ella no era su mujer, nada mas su esposa porque lo dice un papel, ese era el trato, casarse por un capricho de su padre, que estúpido, volvió a mirar de reojo a ese hombre que le hacia imaginar cosas pero que no haría jamás, se miraba terriblemente sexi, casi le gritaba su cuerpo que le acompañase en estas noches tan frías, Dios pero que cosas digo. Pensó para sus adentros, si supieras.

Acaso tu no tienes frio,

Un poco

Pues no se nota. Andas en la casa como si fueras un modelo, deberías cubrirte un poco mas.

Acaso te molesta

A mi, no para nada, pero me imagino que a la servidumbre espantas.

Tu crees a mi nunca me lo ha parecido.

Sabes que, anda como se te de la gana igual no me importa,

si yo se, creo que eres como un bloque de hielo incapaz de sentir, deberás que me sorprendes.

Tu que sabes, tu no sabes nada de mi, así que evítate esos comentarios.

Terry no podía contener mas las carcajadas, así que lo hizo dejando a Elí totalmente expuesta a una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos totalmente brillantes,

No entiendo cual fue el chiste

Me parece tan divertido el hecho que estemos a mitad de la madrugada discutiendo sobre si la servidumbre se espanta al verme así.

Te parece divertido eh, pues no deberías eres mi esposo, me debes respeto,

Claro te debo muchas cosas. Diciendo esto se dio vuelta mostrando su ancho y bien formada espalda, Candy se sintió apenada, casi acalorada, pero disimulo bien y huyendo se paro para irse a su habitación.

Tan rápido te vas.

Si ya me voy,

Que lastima me la estaba pasando de maravilla,

Mejor busca que ponerte no vayas a resfriarte.

Porque no me sirves tu

Que dices

Tal vez si ando así es porque quiero que me cobije una mujer.

Y eso que se supone que quiere decir

No se dímelo tu

Estás loco si piensas que yo…

No yo no pienso nada, pero por lo menos te aviso que voy a tener que buscar quien me cobije… te aviso para que no sientas que te falta al respeto

Eres un desgraciado. Le dijo Candy acercándose con ira hacia donde estaba Terry. No creas que vas a traer mujeres a mi casa, si piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana hazlo pero en mi casa no quiero mujerzuelas de tu clase.

De mi clase… le dijo el acercándose mas, mostrándole a Elí unos ojos miel brillantes llenos de rabia hacia el comentario antes mencionado. Ósea que para ti soy simplemente un pobre diablo no es así,

Para mi eres lo que se me de la gana. Diciendo esto dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse pero unas manos fuertes la sostuvo de su muñeca tan fuerte que hasta dolía,

Estoy arto de esto Candy, no vuelvas a humillarme nunca mas porque entonces sabrás de lo que soy capaz

Me parece que eres de esos que golpea mujeres pero no creo que te atrevas, hasta ahora no me demuestras que tienes los pantalones bien puestos.

De que hablas

Pudiste habernos evitado todo esto, pero tu eres el culpable de todo. Dijo Candy mas alterada

Basta de culparme. Grito Terry

Es cierto, tu tenias todo para detener esto y aun así preferiste meternos a este maldito matrimonio llego de amarguras. Volvió a gritar Candy.

Así que estas amargada conmigo. Dijo Terry al mismo todo que Candy

Los dos lo estamos y suéltame que me lastimas, Candy se agitaba sin percatarse que quedaba al descubierto su pecho en un vestido de dormir demasiado tentador, Terry aun sostenía la mano de Candy cuando esta luchaba por zafarse pero Terry este hizo un movimiento brusco la pego a su cuerpo, la arrincono en la baranda y la miro fijo. Por un momento pensó que estaba jugando con fuero, no debería, esa mujer terminaría por volverlo loco, mas aun de lo que estaba ahora, le pareció sentir que Candy se tensaba y sintió un pequeño temblor proveniente de su cuerpo, sabia que ella le provocaba sensaciones pero no estaba seguro que el lo hiciera con Candy.

Porque tiemblas, tienes frio o son las circunstancias en las que te encuentras

Suéltame Terry o no respondo.

Mas Terry no lo hizo, le solto la mano y la tomo por la cintura, quería besarla, dios como la deseaba muchas veces la miraba de reojo, cuando salía en las noches a tomar aire puro, siempre era la misma cosa, porque lo torturaba así, la deseaba y ahora no sabía qué hacer, se acerco mas, acerco su boca y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya no se resistía, lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados, entonces no pudo mas, sus labios probaron los de ella, Candy simplemente suspiro se hundieron en un beso largo delicioso, suave y a la vez apasionado, Candy entonces subió sus manos al pecho desnudo de Terry, era tan hermoso se decía en su mente, su cuerpo, su boca, sus ojos color miel, sintió como se apoderaba de su cuerpo, las manos de Terry acariciaban su cintura, su espalda, la apretaba a si como si ella fuese a huir, estaba loca, si por el… y ahora quien se detendrá, para sorpresa de ella, el se detuvo, se retiro de ella, retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de verla y dijo.

Discúlpame Candy, no se que me paso, te prometo que no vuelve a suceder. Y se fue a su habitación sin decir más.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Maldición, maldición… eres un estúpido… como pudiste hacer eso.. Terry estaba enojado consigo mismo, se pudo haber aguantado, ahora las cosas serán diferentes, se tiro a la cama boca arriba viendo el techo, y de nuevo se vino su sabor a su memoria, porque lo había hecho? Porque?. Esa boca lo había encantado, a pesar de que solo fue un beso se sentía excitado, una mujer nunca lo había puesto así nada mas con un beso y eso que ha tenido muchas, pero ella.. Candy esa mujer que solo problemas le ha traído desde que la conoció, no entendía porque no lo había detenido antes, ella tenia razón, fue un cobarde y si antes estaba atrapado en sus ojos verdes, ahora su sabor lo volvía loco.

Como voy hacer ahora para no querer besarte Candy, como?

Candy aun estaba sentada afuera, no sabia que esperaba, que saliera el para que siguiera con lo que comenzó o solo simplemente no podía moverse… aun sentía las manos de Terry por su espalda, sentía su aliento y su respiración entrecortada por el momento que acaba de pasar entre ellos, ese hombre le gustaba si, lo admitía pero no podría estar enamorada, ese no era un lujo que debería darse, después de lo que paso con su ex, lo mejor era no enamorarse mas, pero allí estaba, esperando algo que no sabia que era..

Dios mio, porque me pasan estas cosas a mi, debería ir a dormir.

Se tiro en la cama y se acomodo de lado, apenas hace unos minutos Terry la había besado terriblemente delicioso, porque lo habrá hecho, desde hace mas de 6 meses viven juntos y nunca el le ha demostrado que le gusta, ni siquiera la mira, nunca le ha dicho nada, porque entonces, ese hombre la estaba atormentando, caminaba por la casa solo en pantalones, de vez en cuando lo había visto desnudo, no porque ella quería, fue un pequeño descuido de el, ya que dejo la puerta media abierta y ella en ese preciso momento pasaba por allí, no lo pudo evitar, estaba totalmente desnudo de espalda, totalmente hermoso, de inmediato sintió que las piernas le temblaban, quería irse pero al mismo tiempo no y si la descubría tenia problemas, pero gracias a dios nunca se dio cuenta y nunca lo sabrá, Candy se ríe ya que le resulto a parte de excitante, divertido si el la viera, su cara cambiaria de colores, así que después de unos minutos mejor se fue. Recordaba divertida lo que paso ese dia y después de un suspiro, mejor cerro los ojos, no tenia que preocuparse, si le gustaba pero eso no le quitaría el sueño, el no era el hombre que quería. Así que mejor se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre nadie comía en casa, pero esa mañana fue diferente, Candy escucho ruidos en el comedor, así que le extraño, entro hasta la habitación y miro a Terry comiendo con tanta tranquilidad, a ella le extraño pero no le puso importancia…

Buenos días. Dijo Candy con algo de timidez

Buenos días Candy. Dijo Terry sin voltear a verla

Y eso que estas aquí. Le dijo ella sin percatarse de las palabras de ella misma.

Acaso no puedo comer en mi comedor cuando se me de la gana. Candy escucho la vos algo alterada de Terry y levanto la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos miel.

No tienes que ser grosero, solamente fue una pregunta. Dijo sentándose en una silla mientras conseguía jugo de naranja en un vaso.

Deberías aprender a usar mejor tus palabras o por lo menos usa las adecuadas cuando tengas algo que decir.

Ahora me darás clases de gramática. Dijo ella preparándose para la respuesta de Terry.

No, yo no perdería mi tiempo así, pero deberías ir a la escuela, allí enseñan bastante y a ti no te vendría mal algo de educación.

Sabes que eres un presumido y que seas lo que seas no te quita lo poco cosa que eres.

Deberás no me digas. Le dijo el viéndola de nuevo con cólera y ganas de matarla. Mira Candy creo que he debería decirte lo que estoy pensando, puesto que nuestra relación va de mal en peor.

No me digas que me pedirás el divorcio sabes que no se puede hacer nada de eso hasta después de dos años

Temes perderlo todo.

Temo que las cosas no termines como se tienen planeadas.

Pues no es eso lo que quiero

Y que quieres entonces

Me voy por unos días de aquí

Qué? Dijo Candy con notada sorpresa

Vamos no pongas esa cara que sabes bien que no me extrañaras. Le dijo Terry cuando vio que se quedaba pálida como una hoja de papel.

No puedes irte y dejarme sola aquí.

Pero si no te hago falta al menos para discutir y la verdad Candy no quiero seguir así mas

Lo haces por lo de anoche. Dijo Candy ocultando la cara para que Terry no notara su vergüenza

Anoche, que paso anoche. Dijo Terry con tanta tranquilidad que hizo que Candy le viera de inmediato.

Pero nadie dijo nada, solo se vieron por largos segundos, no podían evitar sentir lo que sentían, ella se puso algo nerviosa, el se puso algo triste, de pronto Terry olvido todo lo que paso anoche, si, solo fue un beso, pero no cualquier beso, no podía irse así nada mas, sin tan siquiera consultárselo, pensaba Candy al verse atrapada en aquellos ojos miel.

Debo irme. Dijo de pronto terry, tengo cosas que empacar y pues creo que hoy se acaban las amarguras para ti.

No puedes dejarme sola aquí Terry. Le dijo Candy casi gritando. Cosa que le pareció raro ya que Candy no era una mujer solitaria, desde que la conoce se le ve bien acompañada, siempre de amistades y de amigos. Si amigos, se decía Terry torturándose el mismo por su comentario.

Pero si no quedas sola candy, tienes a tus amigos, ellos te pueden ayudar en lo que ocupes, te aseguro que estarás mucho mejor sin mí, porque aparte ya no te voy a estorbar

Eres un idiota, no sabes lo que dices.

Claro que se lo que digo, se muchas cosas que ni te imaginas, se tantas que si fueras yo ya estarías loca, así que por favor no me vengas con esos dramas porque no te quedan. Le dijo el… en tono molesto mientras se paraba de la mesa y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

Si te vas Joey te vas a arrepentir. Le dijo mientras seguía a Joey hasta las mismas

Pruébame. Le dijo entonces el deteniéndose y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

terry quedo viendo sus ojos verdes, ya no era de cólera, si no de suplica, de inmediato sintió la punzada en el corazón. No, no puedo ser tan débil con esta mujer, me tengo que ir, si no me volveré loco, no podre aguantar dos años con esta mujer que aparte que es insoportable, me está volviendo loco con todo su ser, me tengo que ir no la mires mas. Pensaba Terry quería quedarse, pero no, no lo haría, no sufriría por alguien que no siente nada por el. Candy miraba sus ojos de miel, se sentía como si quisiera desmayarse, la noticia a plena mañana no fue muy agradable, pero es que acaso no veía que le estaba rogando, no quería que se fuera, pero si el no quería nada con ella entonces para que quedarse. Dios mío que no se vaya se decía, no quiero quedarme sola aquí, el es lo único que me mantiene en esta casa, si se va yo me voy a morir aquí. Candy le rogaba con la mente, pero su boca no quiso decir mucho.

Si no tienes mas que decir déjame ir a terminar de empacar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Subió las gradas y Candy solo se dispuso a verlo, se miraba hermoso esa mañana, pantalones jeans y una camisa de mangas a los codos, siempre con su delicioso perfume que envolvía a cualquier mujer, y porque no a ella. No podía creer que haya olvidado lo que paso la noche anterior. Anoche… que paso anoche… le retumbaban esas palabras de Terry, para el anoche no paso nada.

Y ahora que voy hacer. Se dijo ella en vos baja

Lo amas. le dijo una vos de una anciana que tenia años trabajando para su familia.

Yo… no quien podría amar a alguien como ese.

Pues yo no le veo nada de malo al muchacho

Mina que te pasa.

Entonces porque te pones así, si se quiere ir que se vaya, así dejan de pelear ustedes dos que mal se hacen.

Si tienes razón Mina, bueno me tengo que ir.

No comerás nada,

No, de pronto se me quito el hambre.

Muchachos de ahora. No hayan que hacer. Dijo la viejita alejándose de ella.

Terry subió a su habitación después de haberle dicho lo que haría a Candy, se le noto a ella que no le gusto lo que le dijo. No debería molestarle al fin y al cabo ella no siente nada por el, se decía en su interior, pero sentía rabia, mucha rabia, no quería irse pero debería hacerlo, aun recuerda el día que la conoció, le había parecido una mujer sin sentimientos y cree que no se equivoco, ella le pareció una mujer fría, llegaba a la empresa donde los padres de ambos eran accionistas, nunca la había visto por allí, ella estudiaba lejos y nunca le habían hablando de la hija de uno de los mas grandes accionistas, de pronto ella aparecía con aires de grandeza a querer mandar a todo el mundo, recuerda bien el momento en que le dirigió la palabra, nunca fue un buenos días, nunca fue ni siquiera un hola.

Quién demonios se cree para despedir gente sin consultárselo a nadie

Y quien se cree usted para venirme a gritar a mi oficina.

No puede hacer lo que hace, aquí hay políticas y seguimientos y se tiene que cumplir

Acaso cree que no sé, pero no puedo darme ese lujo, quien se cree que es para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Soy también como usted socio mayoritario en esta empresa, así que por favor me consulta siempre lo que tiene pensado hacer, porque aquí ni mi padre y yo estamos pintados. Se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina donde estaba instalada Candy tirando la puerta sin darse cuenta que ella le miraba de una manera no muy agradable.

En la oficina Candy siempre fue la del problema, siempre queriendo hacer cosas sin consultárselo, siempre provocando peleas entre ellos, era de todos los días desde que llego allí, su padre ya estaba viejo y enfermo, así que se tomo unas merecidas vacaciones, dejando a Candy encargada de las decisiones de la empresa que había formado con algunas otras personas que desconocía. Estaba claro que no tenía idea de quién era el, cuando le hablo de esa manera, pero el le enseñaría que las cosas no se hacen así.

En una de sus tantas peleas ella lo abofeteo, a el le hirvió la sangre cuando sintió el golpe en su cara, nunca nadie le habían abofeteado, pero el tubo la culpa, la provoco, le insinuó que era una cualquiera y ella obviamente se defendió.

Que eso le quede de lección. Le dijo candy saliendo de la oficina… como se atrevía abofetearlo, ojala y se vaya y nunca vuelva más. Ya lo tenía al borde de un colapso, siempre metiéndose en todo, como si ella supiera lo que hace pero le va demostrar que el no necesita a un engreída como esa, no la soportaba.

Terry se sintió impotente, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, nunca había tenidos tantos problemas como los ha tenido con ella, no entiende por qué y ahora lo abofeteaba, que fue eso tan grave que le dijo… a si… que era una cualquiera, si era fue la palabra. Terry recordaba esa capítulo de su vida con Candy antes de casarse con ella, porque demonios se caso…ah! si ya recordaba, fue porque su padre murió y le dejo en su testamento que si quería irse de la empresa primero tendría que casarse con uno de los asociados, para que no quedara fuera de la familia su preciado trabajo de toda la vida. Claro en la empresa en único disponible era yo, un hombre de 28 años, soltero y sin compromiso por mas que me odiara debía hacerlo, claro estaba sus intenciones desde el principio era dejarme cuando se cumpliera el plazo y ella largarse con otro, claro.

Dios mío porque pienso así…yo no puedo amarla, o será que ya la amo. No ni loco. Mejor me voy de aquí, igual no importa la empresa que mi padre fundo, no importa los años que llevo en ella, lo perderé todo, pero no me importa.

terry sentado en su cama recordaba tiempos pasados, sería diferente ahora si las cosas no fueran así, el era un hombre tremendamente hermoso, un hombre de 1 metro 80, muy atractivo, su cabello negro y sus ojos miel se veía perfectos, un cuerpo atlético pues visitaba con frecuencia el gimnasio, su cabello algo largo y su tez morena clara, lo hacía irresistible y no era raro verlo con una mujer diferente a cada rato, no es que era Casanova, si no que las mujeres lo seguían, para cuando se dieron cuenta de su matrimonio, mas de una lloro desconsolada, porque además de ser un hombre tremendamente bello, era todo un caballero.

La boda transcurrió un par de meses después de la muerte del padre de Candy, fue algo sencillo, no había nada que celebrar, pues lo que había allí solo era un acuerdo y nada mas.

Recuerda la primera vez que la vio diferente, una noche en su casa, en el balcón, escucho algo así que salió sin hacer ruidos, allí estaba ella, llevaba puesto apenas ropa encima, un camisón demasiado extravagante como para ponérselo solo para dormir, su escote en el pecho dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus piernas al aire libre y su trasero bien formado, de inmediato sintió la sensación en su entrepierna. Candy era una mujer como ninguna, sus pechos de buen tamaños, su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes hacían el juego perfecto, sabía que no debería pensar así, esa mujer no era para el, el viento soplaba cálido esa noche y su cabello largo jugaba con el, debió estar soñando para ver una belleza así, antes de ser descubierto mejor se retiro, claro que ya no había remedio para lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no le pondría importancia, mas no se percato que no solo se quedo su imagen en su mente esa noche, si no también en su corazón.

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama, tomo sus maletas y salió, no quiso decir mas, no quería verla mas, nunca mas, prefería mejor viajar por el mundo buscando según el mejores cosas, claro estaba que se había enamorado y no podía seguirlo ocultando mas. Mucho menos después de lo que pasó anoche, volvió a recordar su sabor y se le erizo la piel, le hubiera hecho el amor si no se hubiese detenido. Gracias a Dios si lo hizo.

Sabia que ella se había ido así que no tardaría mas en irse el también, tenia que desaparecer, cuando se cumpliera los dos años regresaría, tal vez para ese entonces, las cosas estarían mas tranquilas, subió en su coche, arranco y se fue, no le dijo a nadie a donde iba, solo que no volvería por un largo tiempo, pensó en ella otra vez, respiro profundo y trato de pensar que estaría bien.

Estará bien. Si… lo estará.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Dos años han pasado ya, desde que dejo esa casa, allí donde tanto había sufrido por culpa de una mujer, bueno Candy era especial, desde que se fue nunca mas la vio de nuevo, ella no lo amaba por eso no lo extrañaba, se imaginaba que estaría feliz saber que por fin se va a divorciar de el y poder casarse con el que ahora se encontraba, sabia que tenia una pareja, que tenían planes, cuando se dio cuenta no pudo evitar sentir un vacio, alguien mas la había conquistado y ella lo quería eso era lo mas doloroso, ahora no importaba porque el ya no sentía lo mismo, el la había olvidado, bueno eso era lo que el creía

A las 8 de la noche llego ese dia a casa de donde salió casi huyendo, estaba igual, nada había cambiado, entro y se paro en medio de la sala donde fue la ultima vez que vio sus ojos verdes, que ojos tan hermosos.

Terry?. Le dijo una vos femenina que reconoció desde el mismo momento en que la escucho.

Candy . Dijo el asombrado de ver a una mujer diferente a la que dejo hace dos años

Porque no me avisaste que venias hoy

No era necesario solo vengo a que terminemos lo que un dia comenzamos.

Que gusto verte, a pasado mucho tiempo

Si verdad, bueno aquí me tienes. Vamos a cenar.. tengo mucha hambre el viaje si fue largo.

Claro, pasemos al comedor.

Adelante. Le dijo el como todo un caballero.

De repente todo cambio de nuevo, se vio en el mismo momento en el que estuvo hace dos años, de nuevo la admiro, sus ojos verde, eran mas profundos, notaba mas sufrimiento, no sabia porque la miraba diferente.

Te noto diferente. Le dijo mientras le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara.

Te parece, mi vida a cambiado un poco.

Para bien o para mal

No para bien, en estos dos años han pasado muchas cosas que tu no sabes.

Se que tienes planes con otro hombre. Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Si de hecho creo que nos vamos a casar.

Eso es lo que quieres… le dijo de nuevo en un todo autoritario.

Si. Le dijo ella totalmente segura de su respuesta.

Pues te felicito, creo que es una muy buena decisión.

Gracias y tu como la has pasado en estos dos años.

Bien estoy llegando a mis 30 años y creo que también tengo ganas de una bonita familia ya.

En serio que bueno me alegro.

Bueno comamos por favor.

Claro.

Después de la cena ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Candy aun no, como siempre lo hacia salía al balcón a recibir aire fresco, pensó que todo no podía ser verdad, se sentía nuevamente como aquella mujer que no supo manejar una situación en una noche como esas, no sabia porque pensaba ahora en eso, ella después de esos largos años había cambiado, ya no era lo mismo, pero se preguntaba si sentía lo mismo a pesar del tiempo.

No deberías estar aquí afuera a estas horas. Le dijo Terry después de percatarse que no estaba solo en aquel balcón.

Terry no sabia que estabas aquí, no lo note por la oscuridad. Le dijo un poco asustada ya que nunca imagino que unos ojos la estuvieran observando.

Sabes que te ves muy hermosa. Le dijo al fin Terry después de un silencio, Cand habia cambiado no solo su manera de ser, se miraba mas madura, ahora lucia un cabello mas corto pero igual de hermosa o mejor quizás, pero no era aquella mujer problemática de antes.

Así que solo vienes a divorciarte de mi

Creo que eso es lo que tu quieres también. Le dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el balcón. Creo que seria perfecto, así haces tus planes de boda con ese hombre que escogiste, además nuestro matrimonio no tiene remedio.

Terry rio para sus adentros, pensando en cual matrimonio si nunca existió mas que en papeles, de repente otra vez la imagen de sus labios en los suyos, apretó los puños y se odio porque a pesar de esos años todavía la amaba, porque le pasaba eso a el, no debió regresar. Acaso nunca se va a deshacer de esto.

Porque te fuiste?

Tenia que hacerlo

Porque? Siempre quise saber yo se que no llevábamos una relación muy buena, pero no creo que haya sido tan insoportable como para que te fueras así y peor aun que nunca me llamaras mas. Sabes que me preocupe pensando que te había pasado algo, si no es por mi amiga Elena que me dice que te vio en Francia, no hubiera sabido nunca de ti.

si seguía aquí me iba a volver loco.

Tal mal te caigo

Tu no sabes Candy, tu no sabes.

Dime entonces me interesa saber, quiero saber, necesito saber. Porque?

Terry suspiro y vio directamente a los ojos de Candy, pensó unos minutos que igual si le dice ahora lo que pasaba en aquel entonces no importaría porque igual aquí no hay nada de que poder arrepentirse, era mejor ser sincero.

Porque se me complico la vida aquí Candy, se que no tenias la culpa, tu eras como eras como eras y nadie te cambiaria, mucho menos yo.

Que quieres decir… hablas como si me culpas y a la vez no, como te dije antes se que era una mujer difícil pero no pensé que te molestaba tanto.

No Candy nunca me molestaste y ese fue el problema.

Habla claro Terry.

Me enamore de ti Candy


	5. Chapter 5

Yo me enamore de ti.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaban, el se había enamorado de ella y nunca le dijo nada, pensó que fue un cobarde, pero después desecho esas palabras de sus pensamiento porque a la larga ella había actuado igual.

No piensas decir nada. Dijo Terry al ver la cara de impresión de Candy.

No tengo que decir nada.

Tú querías saberlo… me imagino que por algo es.

De hecho… tienes razón.

Terry sonrió de lado y la miro directo a los ojos, esperaba un respuesta y la quería oir, necesitaba saber sus pensamientos.

Yo también. Dijo de pronto… pero no tiene caso a estas alturas de la vida.

Entonces sintió el estremecimiento.

Hablas en serio…

Nunca he hablando más en serio que ahora…

Candy camino hacia la baranda y respiro profundo, de pronto el ambiente se había tornado algo incomodo, le dio la espalda a Terry que la observaba con detenimiento… era imposible que esa mujer le este asegurando tal cosa… porque hasta ahora, claro siempre ella de orgullosa, siempre pensando en ella nada más.

Y todavía me amas… dijo Candy haciéndolo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba tras su declaración de amor. Demonios porque simplemente no dejo el tema allí.

No tiene caso si te amo o no?...además… recuerda que…

Si lo sé… y qué?

Porque haces esto…

Qué cosa… estoy haciendo lo que tu no haces, así de simple, eres demasiado débil, tal vez debiste dejar tu cobardía. Dijo al fin olvidándose por completo que ella actuó de la misma manera y recordando cuanto había sufrido por su error.

No puedes ponerte como la víctima en este asunto, me has confirmado que también sentiste lo mismo por mi….

De hecho tienes razón, pero no fui yo quien huyo como un cobarde.

Lo hice porque tu nunca me demostraste lo contrario. Levanto la voz e hizo estremecer a Candy. Se miraba tan tremendamente sexi cuando se enojaba, ya lo había vivido antes, cuando se peleaban en la oficina o en su casa.

Candy le miro a los ojos, pensaba que si no lo hacía ahora no lo iba hacer nunca, la idea que se le cruzaba por la mente, no era exactamente muy inocente, lo busco por muchos días antes de darse por vencida, por fin se había dado cuenta que el era el hombre de su vida, demasiado tarde por cierto porque cuando supo de el ya había pasado un año cuando su amiga lo vio en Francia, se fue tan lejos, pensó que tanto la odiaba para alejarse así de ella y lloro de desconsuelo por muchos días hasta que se resigno. Recordó entonces todo eso y se atrevió por fin, camino hacia donde estaba ese hombre, se acerco tanto y el solo la vio acercarse, Terry se puso nervioso, miraba venir a Candy caminando de una manera seductora, Dios era tan preciosa, su pelo suelto al aire, no entendía como se había aguantado tantos años deseando a una mujer como esa.

Bésame. Le dijo Candy cuando lo tuvo cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su nariz.

Que pretendes Candy. Acaso no vez lo que estás haciendo.

Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo…. bésame por favor.

Terry paso su mano por su cabello, se sentía incomodo, mareado, excitado… si… demonios si fuera otro la hubiese agarrado ya ratos, pero… ella quería de nuevo jugar con él?

Diablos Candy… porque me haces esto, estas loc…

No termino de decir ya que una mano intrusa le agarraba la melena y lo aprisionaba para que no escapara, y unos labios frescos y delicioso se apoderaron de los de el. La imagen de su primer beso se le vino a la mente y de inmediato todo su ser deseo mas.

Tomo la cintura de cambia y la apretó fuerte, introdujo su lengua y saboreo con fervor si delicioso sabor, no supieron en que momento se salió de orden todo, pues cuando menos lo esperaron Candy sintió sin manos fuertes sobre sus piernas que la levantaba para acomodarse en las caderas de el mientras la sostenía en los aires, Candy se sintió deseada, se sintió amada y deseaba que el se la llevara a su habitación y le hiciera el amor. Por otro lado Terry no podía contenerse mas, parecía que la pasión guardaba por 2 años se le había escapado de pronto, absorbió el aroma a rosas de Candy y se estremeció por completo, camino ella hasta su habitación y la coloco en la cama sin dejar de besarla ya el en nada pensaba, su mente se nublo por completo, se coloco encima de ella y ella lo acariciaba con locura, sintió sus delicadas manos en su espalda y se le erizo la piel, por fin dejo libres los labios de Candy para devorar su cuello, sus hombros, acaricio sus pechos por encima de la delgada tela del camisón exquisito que andaba puesto, desde que la vio salir al balcón de se quedo sin aliento, antes de hablarle la observo de pies a cabeza, sus piernas y pies descalzos, pechos bien formados, sin duda Candy no era cualquier mujer, siempre especial en todo… siempre tan hermosa.

Se separo por unos segundo para verla a los ojos, quería asegurarse que no era una ilusión y que era ella la que tenía en su cama a punto de hacerle el amor, de nuevo saboreo sus labios y sus manos vagaron hasta las blancas y largas piernas, Candy saboreaba aquellas caricias y adoraba la manera en que la provocaba ya estaba con la excitación a mil y no era la única, pues al tener el cuerpo de Terry encima suyo pudo notar por debajo de su pantalón de tela su miembro palpitante de deseo por ella. Después de un rato de tortura deliciosa, Terry prosiguió a quitarle la tela que cubría el cuerpo de su amada, aun no se lo podía creer, tendrían que a ver pasado dos largos años para que sucediera lo que tanto deseo en aquel momento de su vidad. Pudo al fin deshacerse de todo y el apresurado con la ayuda de Candy por fin pudieron adorarse el uno al otro.


	6. Chapter 6

GRACIAS MIL POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LA VERDAD ES PRIMERA VEZ QUE PUBLICO Y ME ENCANTA SABER QUE HAY PERSONAS COMO USTEDES QUE VALORAN MIS LETRAS…ASÍ QUE AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES… LOS QUIERO.

Karina Grandchester

Goshy

Litac

GemaGrandchester

Yume

MIL GRACIAS…

CAPITULO VI

La noche nos les alcanzo para amarse, de hecho aun cuando amaneció, sus cuerpos cansados seguían con el ritual del amor, parecía que el mundo se había detenido y que solamente existían ellos, Candy pasaba un dedo con el pecho bien formado de su amado, no pudo haber tenido mejor experiencia que esa, hubiera deseado que desde el momento que se dieron cuenta que se amaban lo hubieran disfrutado, tal vez a estas alturas ya tuvieran una familia.

En qué piensas… dijo Terry de pronto..

Solamente en lo tontos que hemos sido, tal vez ya tuviéramos un par de hijos hermosos.

Hablas en serio…porque te recuerdo que la que se va a casar con otro eres tú… dijo Terry sentándose en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a Candy.

Candy se acostó boca arriba viendo el techo, eso… ya lo había olvidado, si el tan solo le pidiera que no lo hiciera….

Si tienes razón, creo que no debimos… dijo con todo frio.

Te arrepientes. Le dijo entonces Terry dándose vuelta y viéndola directo a los ojos.

Nunca me arrepentiría de haber hecho el amor con el hombre que ame.

Que amaste?... perdón pero no comprendo, acaso hablas de pasado. Ósea que esto no fue nada mas un capricho tuyo para saciar tu curiosidad.

Yo no he dicho eso Terry. Dijo ella levantándose, completamente desnuda y caminando hasta el ventanal de vidrio.

Terry quedo sin aliento, la noche anterior no había podido apreciar del todo la hermosa figura de su amada… apretó los puchos se vio obligado a voltear a otro lado fijándose en un cuadro que tenia al frente…Candy lo observaba por el reflejo del vidrio, noto que se pudo tenso y como sobresalto el brillo de sus ojos, de inmediato se sintió excitada de nuevo, ese hombre poseía algo que no la dejaría dormir en paz por mucho tiempo… de pronto la orden que salió de la boca de Terry la dejo perpleja.

Déjalo… aun estas casada conmigo y mientras no te de el divorcio no podrás casarte con nadie más.

Los ojos de Candy parecían platos, jamás imagino que se lo pediría así, aun más si se lo estuva exigiendo.

Eso no es tan fácil…

Maldición Candy! Entonces porque provocaste todo esto… acaso parezco un estúpido.

Yo no lo provoque, era algo que los dos queríamos hacer y lo hicimos… te digo que no es fácil porque… Neil me ha demostrado que me quiere de verdad y no puedo dejarlo de la noche a la mañana así por así sin razón.

Neil así se llama el…dijo en todo burlón… no me digas que es el mano derecha de tu padre… no lo puedo creer, si tan solo se hubiera acercado a ti antes de cometer la locura que hice hace ya dos años y ahora pretende venir a meterse con mi mujer

Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien se fue sin darme razón.

Y te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa…

Terry ya se encontraba alterado, pues la sola idea de imaginarla en brazos de otro lo estaba volviendo loco, si ella creía que se burlaría de el de nuevo se estaba equivocando.

Te lo vuelvo a repetir, mientras estés casada con migo, ningún otro hombre ni siquiera te volteara a ver… me estás oyendo… grito al fin.

Comenzó a cambiarse mientras Candy lo observaba, estaba enojado, si y a ella le encantaba verlo así, sus ojos le chispeaban de deseo, lentamente se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la boca, un beso suave, cálido y hasta romántico.

A dónde vas? Pregunto por curiosidad al ver que el no dejaba de vestirse. Terry trago hondo, allí estaba la mujer que amaba, desnuda frente a él, deseosa de mas.

Yo… tengo…

Que hacerme el amor de nuevo… dijo Candy con una sonrisa picara, interrumpiendo y acercándolo más a sus labios.

Terry soltó un gemido de nuevo cuando sintió las manos de Candy sobre su pecho, lo acariciaba con sensualidad y miraba sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria, de pasión por el.

Eres mía Candy… solamente mía.

Y diciendo esto la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, de nuevo se amaron, Candy hizo y se dejo hacer y de nuevo llegaron al clímax de lo prohibido, de todas maneras no estaba tan prohibido pues él era su esposo y ella su mujer…

….

Se levantaron pues ya casi llegando al medio día, tenía mucha hambre así que decidieron salir a comer. Llegaron al restaurante donde servían unos deliciosos postres, Candy pidió un helado de fresa, se lo devoro en segundos y a Terry le causo gracia… Candy lo observo y divertida dijo.

Tiene que ser algo muy gracioso para que te rías así.

Y lo es pecosa… no creí que fuera tan adicta al helado.

Pues tanto así no, pero me encanta, además acaso no ves que las pecas ya casi no existen.

Pues yo las sigo viendo allí.

Oye.. dijo Candy simulando molestia. Solo por eso me como otro helado... MESERO!

Los dos se rieron con muchas ganas, nunca habían estado tan felices como ahora, Terry recordó en tiempos anteriores, jamás se hubiesen llevado tan bien en aquel momento.

En una mesa más alejada unos ojos color café los observaban con celos enfermizos.

A mala hora regreso ese…. Grandchester.

Apretó los puños y se pudo de pie, decido a enfrentar al hombre que acompañaba a su futura esposa. Camino a paso lento y cuando estuvo cerca le dedico la más rabiosa miraba a su rival, que aun era el esposo de Candy.

Buenas tardes… interrumpo…


	7. Chapter 7

GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

LUPITA ME HISISTE REIR CON TU COMENTARIO JAJAJAJAJA SI QUIEN NO QUERIA TENER A TERRY ASÍ… QUE ENVIDIA LE TENGO A Candy, JAJAJAJA.

A TODOS LOS DEMAS AQUÍ LES VA… SUS DESEOS SON ORDENES…

CAPITULO VII

Buenas tardes… interrumpo.

De inmediato Terry le clavo los ojos al inoportuno y poco bien recibido de parte suya, se le encendieron los ojos por los celos, no podía evitarlo, hasta el se asusto cuando sintió esa ráfaga fuerte de celos descontrolados y de rabia.

Hola Neil, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Te he estado llamando toda la mañana, Candy, donde has estado… pregunto Neil con notada molestia… ignorando por completo la presencia de Terry.

Pues he estado ocupada Neil, disculpa….

Deberías haberme avisado. Interrumpió de golpe Neil a Candy, cosa que no le gusto a Terry entonces reacciono.

Ha estado conmigo. Dijo con tono seguro, solamente ese comentario hizo que Candy se pusiera nerviosa. Neil solo le dio una mirada y apretó los puños…. Anoche vine de Francia y teníamos tanto de que hablar que nos quedamos charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y también en la mañana.

Así es Neil… dijo Candy relajando, por un momento pensó que Terry le diría lo que paso entre ellos anoche,

Podemos hablar a solas Candice…

Candy volteo a ver a Terry que la observaba con desafío, se le erizo la piel cuando en sus ojos descubrió su negatividad, no quería que se fuera con él… y entonces que haría….

Mientras tanto Terry pensaba que si Candy se movía de allí se iba arrepentir… no te atrevas Candy…. O no sé de lo que soy capaz… pensaba para sus adentro… no te atrevas, mas la respuesta que ofreció Candy lo dejo perplejo.

Está bien, solo dame unos segundos y estoy contigo.

Te espero en la mesa del fondo, dijo alejándose con paso rígido y un semblante de asesino en serie…. Maldito Grandchester… a mala hora has regresado, se decía en vos baja para que nadie le oyera.

Mientras tanto, Candy observaba con preocupación el semblante de Terry. Si estaba asustaba, conocía a Terry y sabía que era capaz de armar un escándalo, pero ella no lo permitiría.

Te encanta provocarme verdad… le dijo al fin Terry rompiendo el silencio, su semblante era serio, sus ojos se había oscurecido un poco por la rabia que sentía y sus celos… ah sus celos iba en aumento.

Terry comprende… por favor… dijo Candy con un poco nerviosa.

Dime algo… dijo Terry con mucha más rabia…. Te ha hecho el amor, te ha besado, tan siquiera te ha rozado…. Dime Candy…o….

Terry!… dijo Candy con el pulso acelerado interrumpiéndolo para que no siguiera torturándose…. Dame unos minutos, te juro que arreglo esto… solo dame tiempo…

Bien… arréglalo, porque si no…lo arreglo yo… diciendo esto se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y salió del restaurante, lo que menos quería él, era verla al lado de ese….que no consideraba un rival, si no un estorbo…

Candy se sintió aliviada, no quería que se fuera pero en las circunstancias en que se encontraba, era preferible mejor que se fuera, respiro profundo y se puso de pie…camino a paso moderado hasta donde le esperaba Neil… ese hombre que por casi dos años estuvo consolándole cuando Terry la había dejado, Neil lo sabia! Sabía que ella lo había amado de verdad, que había sufrido cuando se fue sin darle explicación, lo sabia tan bien y por eso ella lo apreciaba, él le demostró aun en esos momentos que la amaba de verdad y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño…

Qué demonios hace el aquí… dijo Neil cuando Candy se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraba el…

Vino a divorciarse de mi… sabes que ayer cumplimos los dos años acordados, recuerda?

Ah! A quien quieres engañar Candy… créeme que a mí no es!

Yo no te estoy engañando Neil es la verdad…

Pues para haber sufrido como lo hiciste, no pareces muy afectada, al contrario, con la manera en que reías divertida, me parece que estas demasiada entusiasmada.

Piensa lo que quieras Neil. La respuesta de la chica lo caso de quicio y golpeo con fuerza la mesa donde se encontraba, haciendo que todos los presentes los voltearan a ver por unos segundos. Candy se exalto por el golpe y se sintió avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

Basta Neil… dijo entonces con cólera.

Dime entonces que demonios pasó entre ustedes porque eso yo no me lo creo…

Candy respiro profundo, si no se lo decía ahora, no se iba hacer nunca, sabía que iba a lastimarlo, pero no tenía otra opción, no se iba a arriesgar a perder a Terry de nuevo, no se lo perdonaría, tenía que hacerlo.

No nos vamos a divorciar… dijo al fin Candy observando con nerviosismos la cara de asombro del hombre que la acompañaba.

No lo puedo creer y nuestros planes… preguntaba con asombro. Que paso con lo que habíamos hablando, casarnos y tener una familia…

Neil yo no te amo… interrumpió Candy para que no siguiera recordándole las tantas cosas que habían planeado…

Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero tenía la esperanza que por lo menos no desearas saber de él, darle el divorcio y volver a intentarlo conmigo… que paso Candy, se te olvido todo lo que te hizo... te le olvido Candy

Neil no nunca me hizo nada, todo fue culpa mía, yo hice que se fuera… Neil el me ama… me lo demostró anoche…

Cómo?


End file.
